Why Not?
by pull harder
Summary: Natsuo cares... absolutely nothing wrong with that concept. They're Zero after all. There isn't anything to be afraid of, is there? So why the heck not? Zero ficNatsouxYouji


**Why Not? **

_by potatoes-chan _(since I can't bear to change my name)

_This is a Zero fic with Natsuo and Youji. If you don't like, please don't read. If you like, read and review! I'll forever love you guys if you do! Oh, and if you guys review, I'll do request fics—as long as they're just drabbles and with simple humor. Though I can make funny one-shots once I'm inspired and if I really like the pairing._

_**Disclaimer:** Loveless does not—and will never ever—belong to me. _That's_ how suck-ish my life is._

* * *

Ever since the day Youji collapsed, Natsuo always kept him within his line of sight. Normally, this act may be considered sweet. Touching, even. But to the sacrifice, it was just a teeny-tiny bit away from disturbing. Like now, for example.

Natsuo clucked his tongue impatiently, if not a tad worried. "Youji, what are you doing in there?" he called out through the bathroom door.

There was a loud huff followed by, "None of your damn business!"

"You've been in there for fifteen minutes!"

"…I'm taking a bath," Youji responded dryly.

A few seconds later… "How much longer are you gonna take?"

Youji's eye twitched. Just a little. But enough to show how annoyed he was getting. "Like hell, I'd know! What's up with you anyway?" It probably wasn't fair to blow up like that; especially to his fighter. Then again, having the other fussing over him every couple of minutes always got on his nerves. Although… Youji sighed in defeat and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was done taking a bath anyway.

The sacrifice _(A/N: It's kinda funny to be typing it that way… ; It makes me think of a turkey)_ opened the door and gazed apologetically at his partner. "Uh… I guess I'm done. Were you gonna use the bathroom?"

One fine eyebrow rose in slight surprise. "No," Natsuo answered. "I just wanted to know if you need anything."

Youji had to keep himself from gritting his teeth. _'Aw, shit. Natsuo's doing this for me so I should be nice. I can't get annoyed now…'_ Though in truth, he'd been annoyed since the moment he woke up that morning. He smirked. "Maybe I could do with some breakfast. Why? Do you plan on making one?"

Natsuo laughed, but somehow, he found his eyes traveling from his partner's own to somewhere distinctly… lower. _'Youji's been getting really thin lately. Maybe I _should_ make breakfast.'_ He thought as he glanced at vaguely bony shoulders. Then at the well-sculpted torso. Then pretty much down below. Youji's skin seemed really smooth and—oops. Wrong. Very wrong… Though it was too bad that the towel was…

Okay! He'd better stop thinking that way before anyone suddenly develops the ability to read his mind. He fixed his eyes back on Youji's. "I don't know… Do you trust me enough to cook?" he asked teasingly. Oh, but cook what? _'Ah, dammit!'_ He mentally smacked himself.

"Of course I do!" answered Youji and headed off. "I'll just change for a sec and I'll come help you."

"There's really no nee-" The fighter was cut off as the other boy came back and shut the door to the bathroom. "Oh well," he said and went to the kitchen part of Soubi's apartment… Oh, right. "Ne, Youji!" he called out.

"Yeah?" came the muffled answer.

Natsuo had an idea but he really had to be sure. "Do you know where Soubi is?"

"Why do you even bother asking? You know where he is."

"Right. He's probably stalking Ritsuka again." He grinned at the thought of a grown man stalking a little kid. Pedophilia, huh? Those stuff seem so common nowadays.

Around ten minutes later, he noted that his partner hadn't come out of the bathroom yet. He went over and knocked. "Hey, Youji! Are you okay?" he asked.

There was no answer. Not even a "Go away!" which had started to become familiar in the place.

"Youji! What's happening in there!" Natsuo demanded urgently, feeling a bit of dread. "Oi! Youji!" Again, nothing. "Hey! Youji, answer me! Is something wrong!" Tons of possibilities entered his head. _'What if he… goodness, no…'_ He started hammering on the door like there was no tomorrow. "Youji!"

There was a crash from the inside, followed by a shaky voice. "I'm fine!"

The redhead glared at the door. "You don't sound fine," he retorted.

"I said I'm fine. Go away!"

"If you're really fine, then open the door!" challenged Natsuo. He probably should've tried to stay cool in the situation but it was proving to be very hard. "_If_ you really are fine." There was a few seconds of silence before the door was opened slowly. Natsuo pushed his way in and found Youji standing by the sink, examining his left hand. "Youji?"

Youji's head snapped up with a deer-in-the-headlights expression. "What are you doing in here!"

"Checking up on you."

"But you said that all I had to do was open the door!" he replied angrily. "You didn't say anything about coming i—Why the hell are you coming closer? There's nothing to see here. Get out."

"No."

"What do you _mean_ 'No'?"

"I _mean_ that I went here to check up on you and I'm not leaving without doing what I came in here for. Now show me that hand of yours," he ordered.

Youji wore an incredulous expression. "No way!"

"Show me."

"…" The green-haired boy stuck out his right arm.

Natsuo brought it down. "The other one. Your _left_ hand," he clarified, then added, "Now."

Youji pouted and shoved his left hand into his friend's face. "There. See if I care."

The boy stared at the extended arm before gaping in shock. "What…? It's bleeding!" he exclaimed. "What happened to you!"

His partner looked away sheepishly. "Uhm… I…"

Red hair found its way away from his face as Natsuo tilted his head to the side. "You… Were you thinking of… of how it would be like to feel stuff?"

Youji glanced at him for a second and then to the ground. "Ah… kinda…"

Natsuo smiled kindly. "Youji," he said. "Why?"

"I know it seems a bit stupid but… I-I just wanted to know."

This wasn't the first time that this had happened. But Natsuo wished it was the last. It wasn't very amusing to know that Youji, his sacrifice—his destiny—was hurt because he couldn't feel. It didn't seem right somehow. They were Zero. They were strong because they couldn't feel—though they both knew that they were also weak for the same reason.

"Do you…" the redhead began. "Do you want to know how it would feel to do it, Youji?"

"Do what?"

Natsuo smirked at his partner. "Lose our ears, of course." Hey, it didn't seem like a bad idea. It was a little bit off the topic but at least it sounded interesting. And the redhead_ was_ indeed interested in his partner's reaction to his not-so-subtle suggestion.

Youji's eyes widened before settling into his usual expression. Cocky and confident. "Sure. Why not?"


End file.
